Harmless Fun
by werewolf714
Summary: When Yang and Neptune get fed up with team CRDL's bull they take matters into their own hands. How will these two friends teach a team of bullies an important lesson? Read to find out!


**A/N: Considering the darkness of some of my resent things I decided something light was in order.**

**This fic is not related to any of my others, it's purely here for fun.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Teams RWBY and SSSN sat together at lunch, nomming yummy food and discussing a multitude of things when Yang noticed team CRDL picking on the guy who randomly cheers during Professor Port's classes.<p>

She nudged the person next to her who happened to be Neptune. He glanced up at her then followed her gaze.

"What a bunch of jerks…" He noted.

"Someone needs to give them a taste of their own medicine." Yang stated.

"Agreed." Neptune nodded.

They glanced at each other and nodded, silently making up their minds that they would be the ones to do so. Later that day after class the two parted from their respective teams and walked together, discussing plans.

"Maybe some sort of egg trap." Neptune suggested.

"Naw, too messy, they don't usually do anything like that." Yang said, rubbing her chin. Both of them froze when they heard Weiss release an earsplitting scream across the courtyard followed by "Ewww" and "Gross!" From Ruby and Blake.

The duo looked over to see team CRDL had pelted her team with water balloons filled with something nasty smelling.

"As you were saying." Neptune said.

"Rotten eggs, the nastiest rotten eggs we can find." Yang snarled, eyes red.

* * *

><p>The two headed into town, the long walk helping Yang calm down some. They got to town and picked up a couple of cartons of eggs, a five gallon bucket and some string. They also picked up shampoo and strong hair dye, pink.<p>

"You sure that will work?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, I noticed which brand Cardin uses so you just have to distract him and I'll switch the bottles." Neptune grinned. Yang nodded and they continued shopping, buying a variety of fake bugs and snakes. Once they decided they had enough supplies they returned to Beacon. Neptune returned to his team and asked Sun to put the cartons of eggs on the roof.

"Why?" Sun asked, confused.

"You'll see, they just need…. to expire." Neptune explained.

"You are up to something and It's awesome." Sun said, taking the eggs then climbing out the window. The next morning the entire dorm was startled out of sleep by Cardin and his team screaming in terror and running form their room.

Yang grinned, having snuck in the night before and scattered fake roaches and crickets everywhere. Once word got out what they were so worked up about everyone who'd been woken had a good laughed, that is, accept for team CRDL.

* * *

><p>Later, between classes Yang stopped the team, using her feminine wiles to distract them while Neptune tied their boots together and to each other with the string.<p>

Neptune stood behind them and gave Yang a thumbs up and scurried away.

"Anyway, that will never happen." Yang said, changing gear in conversation so fast she left the four standing there confused.

When they finally moved they fell in a tangled mess and missed class, still struggling with the knots when everyone left class. Again team CRDL was the laughing stock of the school. After those two instances the team of bullies sat at a table by themselves and tried to avoid attention.

Yang and Neptune had other plans.

They sat out of sight with little slingshots and a bowl of peas, Yang took the first shot, hitting Cardin in the hand at just the right time that it would look like Dove had done it. Cardin glared then went back to his meal. Neptune went next, hitting Sky at just the right angle that it looked like Russel had done it. Soon the two had the team fighting with each other.

The energy between the team was tense as class resumed.

Waiting until the middle of Oobleck's talk about some military general Yang casually dropped a spider, it was fake but looked real, into the midst of team CRDL.

Cardin saw it first and screamed, flinging it at his teammates and scrambling away, causing his team to do likewise.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ooblack demand as the fools climbed over desks in an attempt to evade the fake spider.

"That is enough! You four will stay after class!" Oobleck snapped at them. Classes ended for the day and team CRDL was still getting an earful from Oobleck.

"I'd say today's operations were a success." Neptune grinned.

"Definitely." Yang grinned.

* * *

><p>The next day they gave team CRDL what seemed like a break, until Cardin headed for the showers. In the hallway he bumped into Yang, littleraly, dropping his things.<p>

"Oopsie! Sorry." Yang smiled.

"Whatever." Cardin snarled as he started to reach for his things. Yang stopped him, placing a finger under his chin and drawing him up close.

"Why so angry?" She purred.

"Well um…" Cardin mumbled, surprised at this sudden attention. While he was distracted Neptune snuck in and switched the shampoo for the dye filled one then snuck off again.

"Do you need someone to do unspeakable things with and forget the world and your troubles?" Yang asked as Neptune made the switch.

"Well...Yes." Cardin said, starting to smile.

"Well, when I find a girl who would do that for you I'll let you know." Yang said cheerfully then walked off. Cardin stood confused then insulted as he realized what she meant. He scooped up his things and went to take his shower.

When Cardin exited the showers he started back to his dorm room, passing team JNPR. Jaune erupted in laughter as they passed, the rest of his team looking over at Cardin and starting to giggle.

"WHAT?" He roared at them.

"You might wanna look in a mirror. Then again, maybe not!" Jaune said between laughs then stumbled off, his team in tow. Snarling Cardin stomped the rest of the way to his room, his team stared at him wide eyed as he marched over to the mirror, then promptly punched it, shattering it.

His hair was now neon pink.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yang and Neptune got up early, preparing the bucket. Once it was ready they sat on the roof of the dorm and waited for team CRDL To leave.<p>

Once the four exited the building the two dumped the bucket of cabbage, broccoli and garlic broth on them. It was ice cold and smelly.

The team of bullies were drenched and their wasn't enough time to shower before class. Yang and Neptune's howls of laughter were masked by the laughter all around team CRDL as most everyone had seen what had happened. They later used the lunch break to shower.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Yang said, teams SSSN and RWBY sitting together again.<p>

"We need your help." Neptune said, grinning.

Later that evening they all split into smaller teams, Yang and Neptune, Ruby and Scarlet, Blake and Sun, Weiss and Sage.

Each of them had six rotten eggs apiece and were scattered out over the roof tops of several buildings. Each of the girls sent a message to one of the guys of team CRDL, promising a date if they met them in secret locations.

Once their targets were in place rotten eggs started raining from the sky. The eggs all struck true, breaking open with a pop and showering their victims in sulfuric goop. The members of team CRDL scrambled and ran, bumping into each other. as they tried to escape, none knowing the others had been out as well.

Once the rotten eggs ran out, which was all too soon, the combined teams climbed down to confront the smelly team of bullies. Surrounding the cowards in ring of real Hunters and Huntresses in training.

"Not fun is it?" Yang snarled.

"Being the butt of the joke isn't so great, huh? Maybe the joke isn't that funny anymore." Neptune scalded. Cardin only growled at them.

"Bullying won't make you any stronger or smarter, obviously seeing as how we outsmarted you this much." Yang stated.

"I'm gonna hope you've learned your lessons. I'd rather not have to think as low and dirty minded as you again." Neptune stated.

"But seeing as that might be the only way for your narrow minds to understand your actions were wrong we had little choice." Yang explained.

With that teams RWBY and SSSN walked away like the badasses they are.

"That was pretty awesome." Ruby congratulated.

"I knew they were up to something cool." Sun smiled.

* * *

><p>The End<p> 


End file.
